


Confession

by FieryLeche



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Also it's very short, Chapter 5 Spoilers, Just read till the ending, M/M, Oumota, Rated M for Swearing, Spoilers, This is probably cringy i'm sorry, find out ;), idk man might add another chapter if people want, what au you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryLeche/pseuds/FieryLeche
Summary: Chapter 5But different





	1. Chapter 1

''What did you say...?''  
''I want you to kill me.''  
Kaito stared at Kokichi. Confused, angry, sad, disappointed. All of these stupid emotions.  
''Is this a fucking joke?''  
''Oh Momota-chan would I lie to you?''  
Kaito glared at him and let out a frustrated sigh.  
''Now why would I-'' As soon as Kaito started talking he got cut off by Kokichi.  
''If you don't, your dear Harukawa will get executed. We're both gonna die either way so you either help me or Harukawa is gone all for nothing and both our deaths would be meaningless.''  
Kokichi always knew how to corner people. Everyone always hated that about him. It was like this killing game, disgusting.  
''So? Are you gonna do it?'' Kokichi stared at him.  
Kaito was silent. He clenched his fist and grunted.  
''Hey spaceman! Tik tok we don't have all day!''  
''Why do you want me to kill you...?''  
Now it was Kokichi who was silent.  
''We can mess with Monokuma...''  
''Excuse me?''  
''I wrote a whole script. A WHOLE SCRIPT MOMOTA, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GET INTO AN EXISAL AND SAY ALL OF IT!''  
''What good would it d-''  
''The bomb.'' Kokichi interrupted.  
''Wha-''  
''If there were cameras around here, they don't work anymore, Monokuma and the mastermind wouldn't know who killed who. And we can win this killing game. Why won't stuff like this get trough your thick stupid skull?'' Kokichi interrupted for the 3rd time.  
Kaito raised an eyebrow.  
''I thought you liked this killing game?''  
''Are you an idiot? It was all a lie!'' Kokichi's voice cracked.  
''A lie...?''  
''I HAD TO LIE TO MYSELF TO SURVIVE!''  
…  
His voice was shaking, he was choking in his own tears.  
''Do you really think I would enjoy this? A game where people die? They all die a horrible death and we can't do anything about it? This isn't fun, this is fucking torture. What sick bastard would enjoy this?!''  
Kokichi was uncontrollably sobbing now. Kaito didn't know what to say...As much as he was supposed to hate Kokichi, it was his character trait to believe in people. He pulled Kokichi into a hug. Kokichi surprisingly didn't resist, in fact he did the complete opposite. He buried his face in Kaito's chest and pulled his jacket. Kaito softly stroke his hair.  
''Momota...?''  
''Hm?''  
''I-I...Don't want to die...I want t-to live w-with everyone e-else.''  
He needed to cheer the shorter one up.  
''You're not gonna die.''  
'"What? Are you saying you're not going to kill me? Are you stupid? I said I'm – No - We're going to die either wa-''  
''You're not poisoned, I'm not ill, we're going to be fine.''  
Kokichi understood what he was doing. Kaito was lying...Lying to cheer him up. It's stupid and honestly useless but it made him feel better for a reason.  
''Everything is going to be okay Ouma, we're going to escape together.'' Kaito said as he was still stroking the shorter ones hair.  
''You're gross and stupid.''  
Kaito didn't reply.  
''But...You definitely weren't boring.''  
''Neither were you Ouma, neither were you.''  
It was weird and unexpected to Kaito...Kokichi suddenly breaking down infront of him? He didn't expect it at all, it wasn't bad tho, it was interesting at most. 

 

 

  
Everything was set up. Kokichi was looking worse and worse every minute. Kaito was lying under the press praying Kokichi would mash that stop button...And his prayers came true. Kokichi smashed both the stop and pause button at the same time.  
''I told you y-you could trust me.'' He said grinning but still looking pale.  
Kokichi was now very pale and had a shade of purple on his face. It was a despairing view. Kaito stood up and stretched his arms.  
''So it's your turn now right...? To lie under it and...''  
''The part where you kill me? Yes t-that's right now.'' He said with a smile...Even tho the smile was fake.  
Kokichi let go of the button he was leaning against to walk over to the press but he fell instead. 

''Momota-chan...Care t-to help?''  
Kaito walked over to him and carefully lifted him up.  
''Like a princess? Is that h-how you see me? Aww t-that's so sweet Momota-chan!''  
''Shut up.'' Kaito grunted.  
''Momota-chan...''  
''What is it n-''  
He got interrupted again but this time not by words, but by a kiss. A deep kiss. There might even be some tongue in it.  
''Ouma-''  
''Sorry I just...really needed this okay.''  
Kaito nodded and put Kokichi down under the press. He went to the camera and pressed the hydraulic press' button.  
Kokichi was lying there, with closed eyes trembling.  
''Ouma...before you die...I have a confession to make...''  
Kokichi didn't open his eyes.  
''Yes? What is it?'' 

 

''I'm the mastermind.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is...what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably very ooc for Kokichi but i tried

It felt like the whole world stopped. Did he hear it right? Was this a joke? Some sort of sick joke? Is he actually gonna get killed by the mastermind...? 

He could be dead any second...Or...He already should've been dead...right? 

Kokichi slowly opened his eyes. The press stopped. It took him about 3 seconds to realize what was going on. 

He shoot up and got out of there, looked over at the taller boy and was about to scream. 

His face was...horrifying. His smile was just like Kokichi's back in Gonta's trial. But different. Kaito's smile was real and pure evil unlike Kokichi's which was just a lie. It didn't suit Kaito but at the same time it was a perfect match for him. 

''You...You're joking right?'' 

''Why would I joke at such a sad moment?'' 

''But...You?! Out if all people...It's YOU?! Why would you even tell me?! WHY?! A-And-'' 

Kaito laughed a bit. 

''A-And what about Saihara and Harukawa? Or Gonta or-'' 

''What you actually thought I believed in them? And you call ME an idiot?' Pfff Ouma-kun Is pretty stupid.'' 

Kokichi squeezed his fist. He usually wasn't acting like this but...For some reason he couldn't get himself to lie. Lie about being calm, lie about knowing it all along or even lie by just smiling. He couldn't do any of it. 

''You sick bastard! How could you enjoy this?! HOW EVEN DID YOU DO THIS?! WH-'' 

Kokichi tried to walk over but everything was spinning like crazy. His legs were giving out every step. Kaito also walked over but stood still. That bastard just came closer to enjoy his view...His view of Kokichi wobbling and struggling. 

''You know Ouma...'' He started. 

''You could have ended the killing game right here.'' 

Kokichi held his bleeding arm and nearly fell while walking over. 

''But no, Mr. Lies has to carry out a whoooole plan to mess with Monokuma.'' 

Kokichi fell onto his knees but that didn't stop him. He crawled over. 

''You're so stupid Kokichi.'' 

Kokichi. His first name, it sounded disgusting when he said it. 

''YOU HAD THE MASTERMIND RIGHT WHERE YOU WANTED AND DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU COULD'VE DRANK THE ANTIDOTE YOURSELF AND GET RID OF THE MASTERMIND AND THE PERSON WHO KEPT TREATHENING YOU!'' 

''It's c-cuz I wanted t-to-'' 

''It's cuz you're pathetic and weak. You keep hiding behind a mask, that's disgusting.'' 

''Y-You're the one t t-talk.'' 

Kokichi was now in front of Kaito but he was on the floor. Breathing heavy as he grabbed Kaito's shirt and lifted himself up. 

He decided to look at Kaito's face...which was a huge mistake. He was frowning, frowning so bad...One might even say he was angry. 

He lifted up his leg and... 

''Don't fucking touch me! I hate corpses!'' 

And kicked Kokichi in his face. 

Kokichi rolled backwards and covered his now bleeding nose. 

Kaito walked over to Kokichi now and pulled his hair. 

''Thanks for the kiss by the way, it was lovely.'' 

Kokichi felt like vomiting. Kaito was a good guy, a hero...At least that's what he thought. 

Kaito pulled him into another kiss. It felt amazing the first time...Now it was just disgusting. Kokichi wanted to rip his own tongue out and burn it. 

''I thought you h-hated corpses...?'' Kokichi tried to keep calm. 

''Oh that? That was a lie! You know, that thing you love? A lie?'' Kaito smiled. His smile looked so...Heroic. Like he just saved some kittens from a burning building. 

Kokichi mumbled something. 

''What was that?'' 

''I hate you...'' He whispered. 

''Say it again?'' 

''I hate you.'' He whispered louder. 

''Hm...?'' 

''I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU MOMOTA KAITO! YOU DESERVE TO DIE IN THE CRUELLEST WAY POSSIBLE! I HOPE THEY'LL FIND OUT AND-'' 

''10'' 

''AND YOU'LL GET EXECUTED INTO FUCKING SPACE-'' 

''9'' 

''NO ONE WILL CARE ABOUT YOU AFTER THIS'' 

''8'' 

''HARUKAWA WILL HATE YOU!'' 

''7'' 

''SAIHARA WILL FIND OUT AND DESTROY YOU!'' 

''6'' 

''YOU'RE GONNA LOSE THIS MOMOTA!'' 

''5'' 

''I MADE A MISTAKE BUT SAIHARA WON'T!'' 

''4'' 

''NEITHER WILL HARUKAWA OR YUMENO OR KIIBO OR EVEN SHIROGANE!'' 

''3'' 

''Cuz...I believe in them...?'' 

''2'' 

''And I believed in you too...L-Like you told us too...'' 

''1'' 

… 

''AUGH'' 

Kaito and Kokichi stared at each other for about 2 seconds...And Kokichi fell down and... Had died. 

Kaito was staring at the dead body with an emotionless look on his face. He proceeded to kick Kokichi in the stomach. 

''GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, 2 FUCKING SECONDS OFF!'' 

He let out a frustrated sigh. 

''Calm down Kaito.'' He mumbled to himself. He carried the body over to the press. 

Might as well carry out Ouma's plan, this seems like it'll be fun. 

''Hey Ouma-kun.'' 

No reply. 

''To be honest, I thought you caught on to me. I was scared but...I couldn't let this crazy despairing opportunity go by.'' 

It was silent. 

''Haha, I had fun with you you know? You were such an interesting character.'' He said as he wiped Kokichi's hair away from his face. 

His grin was menacing and he pressed both the start and record button trying to keep his laugh in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, ooc lmao
> 
> i hope you guys still enjoyed it tho! And for the trial, maki would probably get executed and Kaito would totally fake being sad and blame himself
> 
> I would write more but the thing is that i haven't played chapter 6 yet haha
> 
> Thank you for reading this!!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter? If ppl comment i guess?


End file.
